graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Drogo (serial)
, Lhazar |panowanie = |poprzednik = Bharbo |następca = |miłość = Daenerys Targaryen |rodzina = Bharbo – ojciec Daenerys Targaryen – żona Rhaego – syn |broń = |ród = |przynależność = |zawód = |pozycja = Khal |gry = |książki = |wspomniany = |debiut = |ostatni występ = „Ogień i Krew” (pojawienie fizyczne) „Valar Morghulis” (w wizji Daenerys) |aktor = Jason Momoa }}Khal Drogo (wym. /'xɑl 'dɹoʊɡoʊ/) – wódz dothrackiego khalasaru. Często określano go mianem wielkiego khala. Biografia Tło Drogo jest khalem – wodzem Dothraków, koczowniczej rasy władców koni z Essos. Dothrakowie są dzikimi wojownikami, wprawnymi w bitwie, zaciekłymi w walce i znanymi z okrucieństwa względem przedstawicieli innych narodowości. Pośród swoich mają kodeks honorowy, aczkolwiek wciąż są ostrzy i pamiętliwi. Drogo był bardzo młody, kiedy został khalem, i to tak dużego khalasaru. Jest słynnym wojownikiem, którego nigdy nie pokonano w bitwie. Drogo pożądał najpiękniejszej i najbardziej egzotycznej kobiety na świecie, aby móc uczynić z niej swoją khaleesi, czyli żonę. W celu odnalezienia takiej kobiety zwerbował magistra Illyrio Mopatisa z Pentos . Jego osobistą straż stanowią bracia krwi, w tym Qotho . Pozycję ko w jego khalasarze mają Pono i Jhaqo, mężczyźni ci strzegą go, podążają za nim podczas bitwy i, po śmierci swego khala, ich obowiązek i honor wymagają także ich śmierci, aby w życiu pośmiertnym służyć mu dalej . Sezon 1 mały|lewo|Drogo poznaje swoją narzeczoną. Illyrio i książę Viserys Targaryen aranżują ślub pomiędzy siostrą Viserysa, Daenerys, a Drogo, w zamian za wsparcie roszczeń wygnanego księcia do Żelaznego Tronu Westeros poprzez ofiarowanie mu swoich dothrackich żołnierzy. Drogo zgadza się na taki układ, ale nie określa jego ram czasowych. Viserys zwraca uwagę na długość warkocza khala – po pokonaniu Dothrak musi obciąć włosy, oznacza to, że Drogo nigdy nie zwyciężono w walce. Książę stwierdza, że Drogo jest „dzikusem”, ale jednocześnie „jednym z najlepszych żyjących zabójców” . mały|Wesele Drogo i Daenerys Targaryen. mały|Daenerys mówi Drogo o tym, że spodziewa się syna. Drogo żeni się z Daenerys poza murami Wolnego Miasta Pentos, ale nie jest w stanie porozumieć się z nową żoną, ponieważ nie znają swoich języków. Khal wydaje się rozumieć słowo „nie”, które często powtarza. Ser Jorah Mormont, wygnany z Westeros rycerz, będący w łaskach u Drogo, pomaga w tłumaczeniu. Jako prezent ślubny, Illyrio daje Dany trzy smocze jaja, przemienione z biegiem czasu w kamień. Drogo ofiarowuje jej piękną białą klacz. Kiedy młoda kobieta chce podziękować mu za ten prezent, ser Jorah mówi jej, że w języku jej męża nie ma słowa „dziękuję”, co przypomina, jak antypatyczni potrafią być Dothrakowie. Drogo jest zdecydowany, aby jak najszybciej skonsumować małżeństwo, które Dany uważa za niekomfortowe i straszne . Próbując uczynić swój czas z mężem bardziej znośnym, Daenerys zaczyna uczyć się dothrackiego od swojej służącej Irri, a u innej służki, Doreah, tego, jak najlepiej sprawić khalowi przyjemność w łóżku, jednocześnie ustanawiając nad nim swoją władzę, wykorzystując do tego swą seksualność, czego kulminacją jest ich zbliżenie. Drogo zaczyna ją dzięki temu szanować i traktować jako równą sobie . Po dwóch miesiącach małżeństwo jest szczęśliwe. Khal wyraża wielkie zadowolenie informacją, że Daenerys jest w ciąży, a dziecko będzie chłopcem . W Królewskiej Przystani, starszy nad szeptaczami króla Roberta Baratheona, Varys planuje wspólnie z Illyriem inwazję Dothraków na Siedem Królestw. Drogo chce jednak zaczekać z planami ataku do narodzin swego syna. Varys sądzi jednak, że sytuacja w Westeros może ulec zmianie szybciej, niż się tego spodziewali, nalega więc, aby Illyrio spróbował przekonać khala do szybszego uderzenia . mały|Drogo przysięga przekroczyć [[wąskie morze i zdobyć Żelazny Tron.]] W Vaes Dothrak, świętym mieście Dothraków, Drogo jest uszczęśliwiony, kiedy dowiaduje się, że według dosh khaleen jego syn ma być „rumakiem, który przemierzy świat”, prorokowanym „khalem khalów”, który zjednoczy wszystkich Dothraków i podbije cały świat. Aprobuje także nazwanie przez Dany swojego syna imieniem Rhaego, na cześć jej zabitego brata, Rhaegara, wielkiego wojownika pokonanego w bitwie przez uzurpatora Roberta Baratheona. Pijany Viserys z rozdrażnieniem żąda swojej armii, gdyż Drogo już dawno otrzymał w zamian Daenerys. Zapewniony, że nie może stać mu się krzywda w świętym mieście, książę wyciąga miecz i grozi, że jeżeli natychmiast nie odstanie obiecanych mu wojsk, zabierze ze sobą siostrę, ale zostawi jej dziecko, wycinając je mieczem i pozostawiając je khalowi. Wściekły, ale ostrożny, by kontrolować swoje emocje ze względu na Daenerys i Rhaego, Drogo zgadza się dać Viserysowi „koronę ze złota, przed którą zadrżą jego wrogowie”. Nie rozumiejąc dothrackiego, książę wierzy, iż w końcu otrzymał to, czego tak bardzo pragnie, i usypia swoją czujność, pozwalając dwóm braciom krwi rozbroić go i unieruchomić. Drogo topi w kotle złoty pas, a następnie „koronuje” Viserysa stopionym złotem, zabijając go . Daenerys prosi Drogo o kontynuowanie planowania inwazji na Westeros, ale odkąd jego obowiązek wobec Viserysa odszedł w niepamięć, khal nie jest chętny próby przekroczenia wąskiego morza, z powodu strachu swoich ludzi przed „trującą wodą” (czyli morzem) i „drewnianymi koniami” (statkami). Ser Jorah ratuje później Dany przed zabójcą wysłanym przez króla Roberta. Dowiadując się o nieudanej próbie zabójstwa swojej żony, Drogo nagradza rycerza którymkolwiek koniem, jakiego zapragnie, pochodzącym z jego własnego stada. Khal składa przysięgę krwi, że ukarze Westeros za nieudany zamach na życie jego żony i dziecka, poprowadzi Dothraków za trującą wodę, aby zaatakować Siedem Królestw i umieści swego syna na „żelaznym krześle” Westeros . Drogo wraz ze swoimi ludźmi atakuje wioskę Lhazareńczyków, pokojowych pasterzy owiec. Planuje zniewolić tamtejszą ludność i sprzedać ich w zamian za flotę, przy pomocy której dotrze do Westeros. Daenerys protestuje, kiedy Dothrakowie zaczynają gwałcić miejscowe kobiety i nakazuje im przestać. Mago jest wściekły z bezczelności Dany, która śmiała wydać mu rozkaz, i skarży się o to khalowi. mały|Drogo zabija Mago za jego wyzwanie. Drogo zgadza się, że ten jest to zwyczaj dla Dothraków, ale z podziwu dla ducha Daenerys, pozwala jej zachować niewolnice dla siebie. Mago oskarża khala o bycie zależnym od „cudzoziemskiej kurwy”, przykładając swój arakh do jego piersi. Wściekły Drogo przyciska ostrze do własnego ciała, aby pokazać pogardę dla jego wyzwania, powodując małą ranę na swoim ciele przed rozpoczęciem walki. Następnie upuszcza na ziemie swoje sztylety i arakh, ukazując ponownie, jak bardzo gardzi umiejętnościami przeciwnika. Zabija Mago jego własną bronią i wyrywa przez gardło jego język. Na prośbę Dany, pozwala jednej z jej niewolnic, Mirri Maz Duur, kapłance i maegi, wyleczyć swoją ranę, ignorując ostrzeżenia swojego brata krwi Qotho . Rana ropieje, zatruwając khala, aż Drogo w końcu spada z konia, będąc niezdolnym do jazdy, co wśród Dothraków jest znakiem słabości i niezdolności do przewodzenia. Mirri mówi Daenerys, że jej mąż wkrótce umrze. mały|Daenerys i Drogo w stanie wegetatywnym. Dany rozkazuje jej użyć magii, aby uratować Drogo, na co ta się zgadza, aczkolwiek Dothrakowie sprzeciwiają się czarom. Khalasar rozdziela się. Qotho interweniuje, aby przerwać rytuał, ale zostaje powstrzymany i zabity przez ser Joraha. Daenerys zaczyna rodzić, kiedy Qotho popycha ją na ziemię . Dziecko jest martwe i zdeformowane, ma smocze łuski, małe skrzydła i brzuch wypełniony robactwem. Drogo przeżywa, ale pozostaje w stanie wegetatywnym. Mirri przyznaje, że zrobiła to celowe, aby pomścić splądrowanie jej wioski. Rytuał, który ocalił życie khala, czerpał swoją moc nie tylko z życia jego ogiera, ale także z dziecka Dany, czego skutkiem było urodzenie martwego dziecka i jego potworny wygląd. mały|Daenerys kończy cierpienie męża. Płacząc, Daenerys dusi męża poduszką, aby zakończyć jego cierpienie. Na stosie pogrzebowym obok zwłok khala umieszcza trzy smocze jaja, rozkazując przywiązać tam też Mirri Maz Duur, aby spłonęła żywcem za zdradę. Kiedy stos w całości płonie, Dany wkracza w ogień, szokując Joraha i pozostałych przy niej Dothraków. Następnego ranka zostaje znaleziona naga i nietknięta pośród popiołów, tuląc trzy małe smoki, pierwsze na świecie od prawie 150 lat . Sezon 2 mały|Drogo w wizji Daenerys. Daenerys widzi Drogo w swoich wizjach, kiedy odwiedza Dom Nieśmiertelnych w Qarthu. Spotyka go w namiocie, który niegdyś dzielili, trzymającego w ramionach małe dziecko – ich syna Rhaego. Przeżywają emocjonalnie ponowne zjednoczenie, ale Dany postanawia odejść, wiedząc, że są oni martwi, a to tylko iluzja . Sezon 5 Wieści o śmierci Drogo rozprzestrzeniły się na całe Essos. Próbując sprzedać ser Joraha Mormonta handlarzom niewolników, Malko stwierdza, iż zabił on khala Drogo w pojedynczej walce (najprawdopodobniej w celu zwiększenia ceny licytacji) . Sezon 6 Po pochwyceniu Daenerys przez khala Moro i jego khalasar, wódz sugeruje zgwałcenie jej. Zdając sobie sprawę, iż nie wiedzą, kim ona jest, Dany mówi mu, że jest żoną Drogo, syna Bharbo. Słysząc to, Moro wyrzeka się swoich zamiarów, ponieważ Dothrak nie może sypiać z żoną lub wdową po khalu . Sezon 7 Drogo zostaje wspomniany podczas rozmowy Daenerys i Tyriona Lannistera, kiedy dyskutują na temat Jona Snow. Dany narzeka, że bohaterscy ludzie „robią głupie rzeczy i umierają”, przywołując przykłady Drogo, Daario Naharisa, Joraha Mormonta i samego Jona. Tyrion zwraca uwagę na fakt, że wszyscy ci mężczyźni się w niej zakochali, sugerując, iż Jon darzy ją takimi samymi uczuciami . Później, kiedy Daenerys rozmawia z Jonem o tym, że nie może mieć dzieci, on pyta ją, kto dokładnie tak stwierdził. Dany odpowiada słowami: „wiedźma, która zamordowała mojego męża” . Pojawienia * – w wizji Daenerys. Galeria Drogo 1x01c.jpg|Drogo w Pentos, „Nadchodzi zima”. Drogo 1x01.jpg|Khal Drogo podczas swojego wesela. Drogo_and_Daenerys.jpg|Khal Drogo i jego żona, Daenerys. Daenerys and Drogo 1x01.jpg|Drogo i Daenerys podczas nocy poślubnej. Goldencrown.jpg|Drogo spełnia swoją obietnicę, „Złota korona”. Drogo and Dany.jpg|Drogo i Daenerys rozmawiają o Żelaznym Tronie, „Wygrywasz albo giniesz”. Drogo's fall.jpg|Drogo upada ze swojego konia, „Baelor”. Drogo.png|Bezwładny Drogo. Drogos daeth.PNG|Śmierć Drogo. Kategoria:Dothrakowie Kategoria:Khalowie Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 de:Drogo en:Drogo es:Drogo fr:Drogo it:Drogo ru:Дрого uk:Дрого zh:卓戈